The invention relates to a method for shrinking a heat shrink film wrapping placed around a stack of items, in particular a palleted stack of items, with at least one shrinking apparatus, which can be made to move in a vertical direction on a frame, is formed in particular as a shrink frame and is intended for shrinking the heat shrink film wrapping by heating, wherein the heat shrink film wrapping protrudes on the upper side at least beyond the upper edge of the stack of items for the upper shrink formation and arranged on the upper side of the stack of items is a top sheet film, which preferably protrudes beyond the edge of the stack of items and is welded to the heat shrink film wrapping.